Una familia para Guy
by Prika T
Summary: Después de estar vagando solo por tanto tiempo, Guy finalmente había encontrado una familia gracias a Eep, pero primero tenia que hacer una cosa antes, si de verdad quería ser considerado un Crood. Contiene spoilers y pelusa \(0w0)/


**Se me esta haciendo costumbre que, llegando de ver una película del cine, me den ganas de escribir algo al respecto. Es algo casi involuntario y… y de nuevo no hay fics en español :x**

**Se que la película se estreno hace poco… pero es tan genial. Todo, absolutamente todo… no recuerdo una parte en la cual no me estuviera riendo tan fuerte que opacara la risa de los demás, porque digamos que mi risa no es la más melodiosa y discreta del mundo, pero me estoy yendo por las ramas. El punto aquí es que una película que me hizo olvidar todos mis problemas por noventa minutos merece su espacio aquí :,)**

**La historia es corta y trata de Guy, con Eep y el resto de la familia Croods. Nunca he sido buena haciendo el resumen de algo u.u, perdón. También quiero advertir que contiene algunos spoilers y no quiero ser responsable de arruinarle la sorpresa a nadie.**

**Si aun no se han cansado de leer esta nota de autora, solo me resta agregar que la película no me pertenece. De ser así me sentiría realizada :v**

**Una familia para Guy**

La primera vez que Guy miro a Eep sintió una curiosidad instantánea. Fue la forma en la que veía el fuego, completamente fascinada, ensimismada con la luz cálida que emanaba, como emulando al sol. Ella se miraba casi adorable entonces, pero eso cambio cuando descubrió lo fuerte que era, por mucho, más que él.

El miedo por su bienestar físico se hizo presente y constante desde entonces, pero ¿Que tendría de divertida la vida si no se tomaban riesgos? Por lo que sabia, podía morir en cualquier momento de alguna enfermedad rara o pisando mal el borde de un acantilado solo por ver el atardecer. Todo era un riesgo calculado. Además no había visto a otra persona en años y francamente ella era atractiva de un modo salvaje he impredecible, conjunta a su capacidad de maravillarse por deseo de tenerla cerca se volvió palpable.

Aunque estaba claro que ella podía protegerse sola, quiso salvarla a su manera. Advirtiéndole del fin del mundo, la invito a venir con el sin pensarlo demasiado, creyendo que de igual forma, estaba tan sola como el, (Porque Belt no contaba como compañía humana y nadie quiere estar solo, en especial con el mundo tan cambiante como ese).

Quizás había deseado demasiado tiempo dejar de estar solo y por eso termino quedándose con toda una familia de cavernícolas.

Y no se trataba de cualquier familia de cavernícolas, sino que era la de Eep. Guy alguna vez había tenido una familia y sabia que no se podía simplemente dejarlos atras, sin importar lo primitiva y pintoresca que fuera.

Le tomo un tiempo descubrilo, pero al final supo que todos eran justo como debían ser y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Guy se sintió parte de algo.

-Ya es hora…- Eep lo tomo por sorpresa, levantándolo con tanta fuerza que sus pies no tocaron el suelo hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa. Aun le faltaba controlar mejor su descomunal fuerza con él, aunque era comprensible por la emoción.

-Eep, espera, yo puedo… ¡Yo puedo llegar por mi cuenta!- le costaba trabajo ocultar el miedo que le causaba pensar que en un descuido lo dejaría caer de cabeza por algún risco, pero estaba trabajando en eso.

-No hay tiempo que perder, vamos tarde para tu iniciación…- respondió bajándolo, sin dejar de correr. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que habían llegado a aquel lugar al que les gustaba llamar "El mañana".

-¿Por qué tiene que ser hasta el otro extremo de la costa?- no pudo evitar mencionar Guy tras unos minutos de silencio, bastante cansado por intentar seguirle el paso a la atlética chica.

-¿Quieres ser parte de esta familia si o no?- ante esta pregunta, él solo bajo la cabeza asintiendo.

-Entonces debemos seguir- Eep volvió a cargarlo y esta vez el chico no se molesto en decirle nada.

-¿No me van a hacer levantar una piedra enorme sobre mi cabeza verdad?- el camino se acortaba cada vez más y quiso preguntarle, solo para estar seguro.

-No, aunque pápa insistió mucho en eso- ella soltó una carcajada leve, al contrario de Guy, que parecío no hacerle gracia- Sera como un abrazo grupal… ¿Si recuerdas lo que es un abrazo verdad?- el chico volvio a asentir aliviado y ella prosiguió- Y después de eso te nos unirás en una cacería familiar… como solíamos hacerlo antes de que nos enseñaras a poner trampas

-Eep…- el rostro del chico palideció de repente.

-Es fácil…- sonrió, restándole importancia.

-Pero yo no soy tan fuerte ni rápido como ustedes- sus nervios aumentaron al sentirla detenerse por completo.

-No te preocupes por eso, será divertido. Todos los Croods pasamos por eso y si yo pude hacerlo a los tres años tu podrás hacerlo ahora con tu ingenio… ¡y tu cabeza llena de ideas!- había llegado a encariñarse genuinamente con ellos y en especial de Eep. La forma en la cual se cuidaban los unos a los otros, como un verdadero equipo compuesto de personas que se aman incondicionalmente, era... asombroso. Eran indudablemente una familia de la cual él estaba a punto de formar parte.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú eres… eres tú- coloco de nuevo los pies sobre la arena, estando ya a solamente unos metros del resto de los Croods.

-Yo voy a estar ahí para ayudarte- mencionó, tomándolo de la mano- Y protegerte- una calidez repentina comenzó a inundarlo, comenzando por el tacto de sus dedos entrelazados y terminando en el centro de su pecho. Era como si tuviera un pedazo de fuego dentro. Era la sensación mas agradable que recordaba y solo podía sentirla estando junto a ella.

-Esta bien…- Guy dejo escapar un suspiro. Resignado y sin soltar la mano de Eep comenzó a avanzar hacia su nueva familia, sin saber que ellos ya lo habían aceptado desde hacia mucho dentro de su circulo familiar y eso de la iniciación solo lo estaban haciendo por simple diversión.

**Estuvo corto, si. Estuvo cursi ¡Por supuesto! u 3 u No pude evitarlo. **

**Estoy emocionada porque es el primero en español (¿?). No tengo demasiado que decir, creo que solo queda despedirme, deseando que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito. ****Ahora si me voy a actualizar Destinos Cruzados.**

**Adiosito :v**


End file.
